Valkyria
Valkyria is a female agent of Cronos that originally only appeared in the 1986 OVA, Guyver: Out of Control. In recent years, her character has been incorporated into the ongoing Guyver manga. History Guyver: Out Of Control In this animated OVA, Valkyria (spelt as "Valcuria" in the subtitles) was a Cronos inspector and essentially filled the role of Oswald A. Lisker for the film. When Cronos recovers one of the Guyver Units, she is allowed to equip it in order to capture Sho Fukamachi, who equipped the first unit. Cronos sets a trap for Sho by kidnapping Mizuki Segawa and luring Sho to a huge tanker concealing their hidden underwater base. After battling several Zoanoids, Sho confronts Valkyria - now Guyver-II - and Valkyria easily dominates the fight since she has been trained in combat whereas Sho is an amateur. However, her control medal malfunctions in the middle of battle, allowing Sho to gain the upper hand and defeat her. With her control medal knocked out, Valkyria's bio-boosted armour begins to eat her alive, but Sho ends her suffering by blowing her away with his Mega-Smasher. Guyver manga Valkyria first appears in the manga's 26th volume. A former agent of Cronos, she betrayed them after stealing one of their top secret research projects: an artificially-created Guyver control medal. Using cell samples taken from Lisker, the original Guyver-II, Cronos had hoped to one day create their own army of Guyvers. Only one unit was produced and was incomplete when Valkyria activated it. Becoming Guyver-II F, she fought her way out of a Cronos facility and went on the run. Since her escape, Valkyria has gone in search of Sho Fukamachi and his group of anti-Cronos rebels. She interrupts a battle between the Guyvers and the Unas commanded by Richard Guyot. Guyot convinces her to side with him and the other rogue Zoalords and Valkyria seems to have gone along with him, but her true loyalties remain in question at this time. Personality Valkyria is a strong, independent woman with a clear attraction for power. Like Lisker, she is lofty and arrogant, completely confident in her abilities regardless of the harmful side effects to her own person. In the manga, Valkyria and Lisker were apparently childhood friends. Appearance In the Out of Control OVA, Valkyria was a strong, athletic woman with red hair and blue eyes. In the manga, she has longer blonde hair and usually wears sunglasses out in public. She also wears a black coat. Her Guyver form is notably slender with a pale lilac colouration. Abilities Valkyria has undergone extensive combat training and is an Olympic-level gymnast. Since she was originally intended to become a Hyper-Zoanoid, it stands to reason that her battle prowess would be so high. When bio-boosted, she is capable of using all of the weapons and powers that the other Guyvers can use. In her case, however, due to the artificial nature of her control medal, her power regulation is uneven and comes with detrimental side effects such as dizziness and fatigue, even when she is in human form. In time, these effects may prove fatal to her. Category:Animated Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Guyver Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Cyborgs Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased